


Thanksgiving with the Kane's.

by Batwoman2019



Series: Kagan one shot series. [42]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batwoman (TV 2019), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), General Hospital (TV 1963), Pitch Perfect (Movies), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27694813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batwoman2019/pseuds/Batwoman2019
Summary: With Thanksgiving right around the corner what happens when someone takes a shot at Kate while out on her rounds will she pull through or will her friends and family lose her.
Relationships: Jacob Kane/Original Male Characters, Kate Kane/Reagan
Series: Kagan one shot series. [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742134
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Thanksgiving with the Kane's.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys here's my latest Kagan one shot i hope you all enjoy it.

(Over at the Hold up Mark walks into the club with Michael and Willow right behind him as he walks in they look around the building.)

Willow: Wow.

(Mark looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Yeah.  
Michael: Who did all of this?  
Mark: The owner's step sister.  
Michael: She cute.

(Willow looks at him as Mark laughs.)

Mark: She is. And aren't you supposed to be married.  
Michael: Married not blind.  
Mark: Yeah okay. Yes she is. But i'd watch what you say around the owner.  
Michael: Yeah.

(They walk in more and head up to the counter.)

Mark: Hey Lance.  
Lance: Hey.  
Mark: Where's Kate?  
Lance: Beats me. I haven't seen her all night.  
Mark: Okay i'll go up and check her office.

(He nods his head at him as Mark walks up the stairs to her office. As he's about to walk up to her office his phone goes off and he grabs it out to see who it is 

seeing the number he answers it.)

Mark: Sophie!  
Sophie: Yeah hey. We've got a problem.  
Mark: Don't we normally it's Gotham.  
Sophie: I'm well aware of that.  
Mark: What's the matter?  
Sophie: You better come to Mary's clinic.  
Mark: Why?  
Sophie: It's Kate.

(He hangs up and rushes off down the stairs as he gets downstairs he rushes up to Michael and Willow.)

Michael: You are right?  
Mark: No i just got a call from Sophie.  
Willow: What's wrong?  
Mark: Kate!  
Michael: Go we'll be okay.

(He nods his head at him as he rushes from the club and heads out to Mary's clinic.)

Willow: I hope she's okay.  
Michael: So do i. I've never seen Mark that scared before. Well once.

(She looks at him and knows he's talking about.)

Willow: Morgan!  
Michael: Morgan!

(She nods her head at him. Later over at Mary's clinic Mark pulls up and stops his truck once it's stopped he puts it into park and shuts it off once it's off he gets 

out and closes the door then rushes up to the door leading up to the clinic as he gets there he bangs on the door until Julia opens it and let's him inside of it. As 

he walks in she closes it and looks at him.)

Mark: Where is she?  
Julia: Over here.

(They walk off to where she is. As they get there Mary looks up at him then walks over to him.)

Mark: What the hell happened?  
Mary: Rail gun.

(He looks at her and then rushes over to her as he gets to her bedside he sits down next to her and grabs her hand.)

Julia: Luke tried calling her but when she wouldn't pick up.

(Mark looks at her as he keeps a hold of his friends hand then he let's it go and looks at Mary.)

Mark: How long?  
Mary: I don't know. Sophie and Julia found her.  
Mark: So you know?  
Sophie: I found out tonight. I walked up as Julia took the cowl off.

(He looks at her and then looks off.)

Sophie: I can understand why she didn't say anything.  
Mark: Where were you guys going?  
Julia: We were headed back to Crow Head Quarters when we found her.

(He nods his head at her.)

Mark: Her dad know?  
Julia: No.  
Mark: Why not?  
Julia: She's still in the suit Mark we can't tell him.  
Mark: The hell with the suit for a damn minute Julia. She's his daughter.  
Julia: A daughter he's said a dozen's of times he wants to get raid of even if he doesn't know it's her wearing the suit.  
Sophie: And since when are defending the fact that he has a right to know about this?  
Mark: Since my family lost someone close to Thanksgiving.

(They look at him and then look off.)

Mary: Who?  
Mark: My mother's father. I mean the man was a bastard and treated his kids like crap but he was still her father.  
Julia: Wasn't Dorian married to him?  
Mark: She was gold digging bitch.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: Her and Vickers deserve each other.

(She nods her head at him as he turns and looks at Kate again.)

Mark: You call and tell Vera.  
Julia: I just got off the phone with her.  
Mark: And?  
Julia: They were getting ready to go up on stage. But she said once the shows over she's gonna catch the next flight out here.  
Mark: Okay. How long does she have?  
Mary: The Rail gun tore a pretty big hold into her side but i managed to stop the bleeding enough to fix up her side.  
Mark: Mary!  
Mary: She pulls through the night she'll make a full recovery. I mean i know they couldn't take her to Crow.  
Mark: Or to a hospital.  
Mary: No. Mark!

(He looks at her and grabs her into a hug getting her to smile at him as Barry and Oliver rush into the clinic followed Kara and Sara.)

Kara: Kate!

(She rushes over to her friend and grabs her a hold of her hand.)

Barry: What happened?  
Mark: Mary said she was shot with a rail gun.  
Barry: Oh god.

(She pulls away from Mark and looks at him.)

Mary: Whoever shot her knew the Rail gun could do a lot of damage to her suit.  
Oliver: Who would have that much information on the suit?  
Mark: I don't know. I mean the Crows have been looking into getting a gun that could take out the bat.

(Kara looks up at him and then stands up.)

Barry: To take out the bat?  
Mark: It was in Luke's father's journal there's a special type of gun that can take out the bat.  
Barry: So why the hell would they use the Rail gun?  
Mark: Because they want to get raid of Batwoman.  
Oliver: Who other than the Crows wants to get raid of Batwoman?

(Oliver looks over at Sophie and Julia who look off.)

Mark: Being Batwoman Kate's made a lot of enemies.  
Oliver: Like who?  
Mary: Her twin sister for one.  
Kara: Beth!  
Mark: Yeah. I mean everyone here now knows her as Alice.  
Barry: Anyone else?  
Sophie: His name is Tommy Elliott.  
Barry: Who?  
Oliver: I know him. He's world class ass. Even worse then me.  
Mark: And i always thought Oliver was the number one ass until i met no wait alway thought Lex was the number ass until i met Tommy Elliott a couple of years ago.  
Kara: I'm so glad you changed it.  
Mark: Oliver can still be an ass. But than again he wouldn't be Oliver if he wasn't.

(They start laughing at him than calm down.)

Sara: Anyway. Where the hell can we find this Tommy Elliott?  
Julia: Last time we checked the bastard should be locked up in Arkham.  
Mark: Yeah well we all know how the crazy's can get out of doing their time.

(They all look at him and then look off as he looks down at Kate.)

Mark: Whoever shot her with that gun knew it would do damage.  
Sophie: Other than Tommy who else wants to use to it.  
Mark: Alice!

(Sophie looks at him and then looks off.)

Sophie: She'd actually kill her own sister?  
Mark: The commander wants to kill her.

(She looks at him and then looks off.)

Sophie: I know he does.  
Mark: Like i said as Batwoman Kate's made a lot of enemies and Lex would be one of them.  
Kara: Lex is dead.  
Mark: What?  
Kara: Lex is dead.

(He walks over to her and turns her around to look at him.)

Mark: What happened?  
Kara: He threatened to come after Kate and i lost it.

(He looks at her and then to Oliver.)

Mark: Kara!  
Kara: I almost killed him. But Maggie showed up and convinced me not to.

(Mark looks at her and laughs off the shock.)

Mark: Maggie's back in National City?  
Kara: Yeah.   
Mark: That's good to hear. But how. Who killed him?  
Kara: Jacob Kane!

(Mark stands up and looks at her.)

Sophie: Wait what?  
Kara: He's known for the last several weeks that Kate's Batwoman.

(She looks at her and then to Julia who looks off not sure of what to say or do.)

Julia: So he knows she's batwoman and still wants to kill her.  
Mark: Yeah. Which means.  
Sophie: We've got a major a problem.  
Mark: Yeah. Mary there anyway we can move her?  
Mary: No.

(He nods his head at her as he kisses his friends head then pulls away from it.)

Mark: We're gonna find who did this to you Kate. 

(He stands back up and looks at them.)

Mark: Let's go.

(Mark Sophie and Julia leave the clinic. As they leave Mary looks down at her sister and holds her hand.)

Mary: Stay with us Kate.

(Kara looks at her and feels bad for her knowing that Mary and Veracity have lost so much in their life and if they lose Kate she doesn't know what they'll do. She 

stands up and walks over to Oliver.)

Kara: They've are ready lost two people in their lives.  
Oliver: I know that.  
Kara: I don't think their family could handle it if they lost Kate as well.  
Oliver: I know that.

(She nods her head at him as they look over at Kate. As Oliver pulls his phone out and calls Reagan.)

Mary: Who you calling?  
Oliver: Reagan!

(She nods her head at him. As she heard the name Kate moves her head and say's something that gets them to look at her.)

Mary: Kate!  
Kate: Reagan!

(She looks at Oliver whose trying to get her on the phone. Then her phone picks up.)

Reagan: Ollie!  
Oliver: Hey where are you?  
Reagan: I was asleep what's up?  
Oliver: There's something i need to tell you.  
Reagan: What?  
Oliver: Kate's at her sister's clinic.  
Reagan: Why?  
Oliver: Someone shot at her.  
Reagan: Oh god. Okay i'll head over now.  
Oliver: Okay.

(She hangs up with him and starts getting dressed to go and see Kate. Back over at Mary's clinic Mary's still got her sister's hand in her own as she watches her sleep 

as Luke rushes into the room.)

Luke: Oh god.  
Mary: Julia and Sophie found her.

(He walks over to her and looks at her.)

Luke: This is my fault.  
Mary: What? No Luke.  
Luke: She said she was tried and wanted to lie down but. I told her there was a robbery in the down town area. She went to put a stop to it.  
Mary: Hey.

(He looks at her and then down at Kate whose still lying there asleep.)

Luke: She gonna be okay?  
Mary: The blast gave her a real big gash on her side but i was able to stop the bleeding enough to stich her up and i gave her some more blood.

(He nods his head at her. As Oliver calls Mark who answers right away. In his truck he answers his phone.)

Mark: Oliver!  
Oliver: Yeah hey. We just found out where Kate was headed when she was shot at.  
Mark: Where?  
Oliver: She was on her way to a robbery downtown.  
Mark: Are right.

(Then they hang up as Mark speeds up to where Kate was headed. As they get there they see her bike still there as he stops the truck they all get out of it and head 

over to it as they get to the bike he sees something and get annoyed.)

Sophie: What's wrong?  
Mark: I don't think there was a robbery.  
Sophie: Why?

(Mark takes a glove and takes it off of the bike.)

Mark: Because there was a tracker on the bike.

(He shows it to them and they even get annoyed.)

Julia: Someone trying to take out Batwoman three days before Thanksgiving.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Sophie: Have any idea on who it was?  
Mark: No. But i'm sure we'll find out.  
Julia: I sure as hell hope so.  
Mark: So do i.

(They nod their heads at him. Over the next couple of days the Crows and the bat team along with the other heroes work around the clock to try and figure out who took 

the shot at Kate that nearly killed her over those two days since Kate's shooting she's shown signs recovering as she starts showing signs of getting better the more 

relieved everyone is because they know she'll be with them even if the person who shot her isn't to happy with it. As for Reagan after finding out from Oliver about 

Kate being shot she rushed to Mary's clinic after arriving she remained at Kate's side much to Luke's dismay but quickly got told off by both of Kate's sister's. After 

being chowed out by them both he quickly backed off which made Veracity's bandmates laugh. After Luke backed off he left to go and help the Crows try and find the 

person who shot and nearly killed Kate. Over Crow Head Quarters Mark and Sophie are talking bout who could of been behind who shot and nearly killed Kate as Jacob 

walks down to talk to them.)

Jacob: What you two got?  
Mark: We're no closer to finding out who took that shot at Kate then we were two days ago.  
Sophie: I mean I've heard of someone taking as shot at someone but to do it just before Thanksgiving.  
Mark: Maybe they don't have a lot to be thankful for.  
Sophie: Maybe. What you thankful for?  
Mark: Still being alive.

(She laughs at him.)

Mark: I'm thankful for a lot of things.

(She nods her head at him as he looks up at their boss but quickly puts his head back down as they get back to work. Then he sees him turn and walk off and Mark 

excuses himself to go and talk to him. Later over in their training room Mark walks in and sees Jacob beating on the punching bag as he sees him beating on Mark walks 

over to it and holds it as he's beating on it he can see the look on his face and can tell he feels guilty over something but doesn't say anything to him until he 

finishes once he's done beating on the bag he looks at Mark who looks worried about him.)

Jacob: I did something i wish i could take back.  
Mark: And that was?  
Jacob: You'll hate me.

(Mark looks at him.)

Mark: What makes you think that?  
Jacob: Because i had the person who shot Kate here with me and i didn't do anything to prevent it from happening.

(Mark looks at him and then looks off.)

Mark: Why would you do that?  
Jacob: I don't know. I really don't.  
Mark: Who was it?  
Jacob: Peter August.

(Mark looks at him and then looks off as he realize's who that is.)

Mark: Maxie Jones fiance?  
Jacob: Yeah. He came here to tell me something that i are ready knew.  
Mark: That Kate's Batwoman?  
Jacob: Yeah.   
Mark: You tell him that?  
Jacob: I did. But he didn't seem to care to much.  
Mark: Did he tell you how he knew that?  
Jacob: No he didn't. And i tried to get him to tell me.  
Mark: But he wouldn't?  
Jacob: No.  
Mark: Have any idea why you didn't try and stop him?  
Jacob: He threatened someone else i care about and i wasn't about to let him hurt em.  
Mark: So in order to protect this person you care about. You let the SOB shot your daughter?  
Jacob: Why you think i feel so damn guilty. I mean she nearly died that night and i didn't do anything to stop it.  
Mark: You could of.  
Jacob: I know that. But when it comes around to some people.  
Mark: Look whoever you care about wouldn't of minded if you had chosen your daughter over them.  
Jacob: And if they didn't?  
Mark: Then they don't deserve any chance you give them. Commander when i heard Sophie tell me that it was Kate i nearly lost it didn't get any better when i saw her 

lying on that bed in Mary's clinic. So i'm gonna ask?

Jacob: What?  
Mark: Is this person worth nearly losing your daughter? 

(He looks at him and then looks off as he looks at Mark again.)

Jacob: No their not. My girls should mean more to me than some crush.

(Mark looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: Okay. So where is he?  
Jacob: My guess is he's back in Port Charles with his fiance and her family.  
Mark: Okay.

(He pulls his phone out and calls Chase. Over in Port Charles,NY over at the police station Chase's phone goes off and he grabs it up to see who it is. Seeing the 

number he answers it.)

Chase: Mark!  
Mark: Go and arrest Peter August?  
Chase: Why?  
Mark: He's the one who took the shot at Batwoman.

(He hangs up and rushes off towards Jordan's office. As he gets there he knocks on it.)

Jordan: Yeah.

(He opens the door and walks into the office.)

Chase: We finally got him.  
Curtis: Who?  
Chase: Peter August.  
Jordan: How?  
Chase: He's the one who took the shot at Batwoman back in Gotham.  
Jordan: Take Dante and go to arrest that bastard.  
Chase: Yes commissioner.

(He rushes from the office and goes after Dante.)

Chase: Dante!

(He turns and looks at him.)

Dante: Yeah.  
Chase: We got Peter August.  
Dante: How?  
Chase: He's the one who shot Kate Kane.

(They both rush from the station to go and arrest Peter for the attempted murder of Kate Kane AKA Batwoman. Back over in Gotham Mark turns and looks at Jacob.)

Mark: He'll be off of the streets soon Commander.  
Jacob: Thank you.  
Mark: You're welcome. I wanna see him talk his way out of this one with Maxie.  
Jacob: Oh i'm sure he'll find away.  
Mark: I'm sure he will.

(He turns and walks off as Jacob stands there unaware of the person he was protecting was him. But Jacob's not about to tell him that. Then he turns and punches the 

punching bag again. Back over in Port Charles,NY over the Metro Court both Chase and Dante walk into the dining room where Carly looks up at them.)

Carly: Dante! Chase!

(They both turn and look at her as they walk over to her.)

Dante: Have you seen Peter August?  
Carly: Not tonight no. Why?  
Chase: We just got a proof that he's the one who took the shot at Batwoman.

(She looks at him and then points behind them as the elevator opens and he walks off of it seeing them and knowing why their and runs off seeing him run off they both 

go after him.)

Chase: Peter August stop.

(As he continues to run he goes to run out of the hospital only to have someone fire an arrow at him tying him up and sending him to the ground as he goes down he 

tries to get lose and looks up as both Chase and Dante get up to him.)

Chase: Wow. I think we had help.

(They walk over to him and turn him as Oliver walks up them and unties him once he's untied he gets up to run only to find a fist go into his face sending him down he 

turns to see to who punched he goes to run until. He finds a gun in his face.)

Alex: I would seriously get your ass onto the floor or i put a bullet into your head.

(He goes to run only to have Kara shove him back to the ground as he lands he looks up at her and goes to fire as Dante and Chase reach him and throw the gun away once 

it's out of his reach Chase handcuff's him and then gets him up once he's up he turns and looks at them.)

Peter: Why do you guys even care? She was just some damn bat.  
Alex: Maybe so. But that Bat is our friend.

(Then she hits him in the face with her gun sending his head to the side and she puts the gun to his head.)

Kara: Alex!

(She looks at her and backs off as Dante and Chase take him out of the hotel.)

Oliver: Now that they have him.  
Alex: All we can do is hope that they manage to get him locked up for his crime.  
Kara: Yeah.

(They look at her and smile at her. Back over in Gotham Mark's at the table looking over the case file as his phone goes off he grabs it out to see who it is. Seeing 

the number he answers it.)

Mark: Hey.  
Chase: Hey. We got him.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Chase: Yeah tell Batwoman she can rest easy.  
Mark: I can do that.  
Chase: Are right. Have a good thanksgiving man.  
Mark: Yeah you too.

(He hangs up and looks at Sophie.)

Mark: Hey Sophie.

(She walks over to him.)

Sophie: Yeah.  
Mark: They got Peter August.  
Sophie: Oh thank god.  
Mark: Yeah. Kate can rest easy that the man who shot her is going to prison for the rest of his life.  
Sophie: I just hope his fiance doesn't think we framed him.  
Mark: She just might if he spins the story that way.

(She nods her head at him.)

Mark: I'm gonna go up and tell the Commander.  
Sophie: Okay.

(Mark walks around her and up to his office as he gets there he knocks on the door.)

Jacob: Come in.

(Mark opens the door and walks into the office as he walks in he closes the door behind him.)

Mark: I just got a call from my friend over in Port Charles.  
Jacob: And?  
Mark: And Peter August is PCPD custody as of twenty minutes ago.

(He looks at him and laughs off the shock.)

Jacob: That's great to hear.  
Mark: It is. Anyway. Kate can now rest easy knowing that he's not gonna be taking anymore shots at her and well he can't threaten the person you wanna be with anymore 

so.

(Jacob looks at him and laughs.)

Jacob: No he can't. Thanks again Mark.  
Mark: Anytime. I'm gonna go ahead and home start off my thanksgiving weekend early.  
Jacob: Sounds good.  
Mark: Night Commander.  
Jacob: Night.

(He turns to leave but Jacob stops him.)

Jacob: Mark!

(He turns and looks at him.)

Mark: Yeah.  
Jacob: I don't know what your Thanksgiving plans are but.  
Mark: I was just gonna stay here in Gotham.  
Jacob: You aren't going home?  
Mark: I would. But their gonna have my dad's new wife there and well i really don't like her so.

(He laughs at him.)

Mark: So i thought i'd stay here. Why?  
Jacob: It's just Mary's having this big Thanksgiving dinner tomorrow and well.  
Mark: Are you actually inviting me to your place for Thanksgiving?  
Jacob: I'd lie and say Mary told me to do it. But then again.  
Mark: Yeah well if Mary is anything but stubborn.  
Jacob: She's too much like her sisters.  
Mark: I can agree with you on that one.

(He laughs at him.)

Jacob: So what you say?  
Mark: Yeah sure. Tell Mary i'll be there early.  
Jacob: Okay. Just don't expect her to let you help. She never let's Kate or Veracity help.  
Mark: Sounds about right.

(He laughs at him as Mark turns and leaves the office to go home for the night. As he walks out Jacob laughs. The following day over at The Hamilton-Kane penthouse or 

which is now the Kane Penthouse Mary's working on getting things going as the elevator opens and both Mark and Reagan walk off of it. As they walk off they see Mary 

hard at work and then Veracity sitting there. And walk over to her.)

Mark: Hey.

(She looks over at him and laughs.)

Veracity: Hey.  
Mark: Hard at work is she?

(She turns and looks at her.)

Veracity: She is.  
Mark: Need some help Mary?  
Mary: No i got it.

(Mark looks at Veracity again whose trying to keep from laughing.)

Mark: How's Kate?  
Veracity: She's okay. She's actually in her room if Reagan wants to go and see her.

(She looks at her and laughs as she walks off to go and see her.)

Mark: Wow.  
Veracity: Yeah. So who invited you?  
Mark: Your father did.  
Veracity: You didn't go back to Llanview?  
Mark: Not really.   
Mary: Why not?  
Mark: I don't like my father's wife and if i'm there i'm more and likely going to kill her so.  
Veracity: Now that doesn't sound good.  
Mark: It isn't. Why you think i didn't go.

(They start laughing as he looks around the penthouse.)

Veracity: What?  
Mark: It's nice. I should really think about buying one of these.  
Veracity: Good luck with that.  
Mark: Yeah no shit.

(They start laughing again as Veracity sees the look on his face.)

Veracity: He's still in his room as well.  
Mark: Okay. Why would you tell me that?  
Veracity: I haven't seen that look on your face since your crush on Lucas Jones.

(Mark looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: This coming from the woman whose got the hots for Reagan's kid sister.

(He walks off as Mary starts laughing at her sister's face.)

Veracity: Hey.

(Over by Kate's room Reagan walks up to it and knocks on the door.)

Kate: Yeah.

(Reagan opens the door and walks into the room as she walks in she closes it to see Kate still sitting on her bed under the covers.)

Reagan: Hey. Happy Thanksgiving.

(Kate looks up at her and laughs.)

Kate: Reagan hey.

(She walks over to her and sits down on the bed next to her.)

Reagan: How you feeling?  
Kate: Still hurting like hell.  
Reagan: Well as i'm sure you heard?  
Kate: I do actually. Mary came in and told me last night.  
Reagan: Well that's great to hear.  
Kate: It really is. Why?  
Reagan: Mary invited me.  
Kate: Didn't go back to Starling city?  
Reagan: My mom is actually very understanding. She knows how much you still mean to me.

(Kate looks at her as Reagan leans in and kisses her catching her off guard as the kiss continues Kate smiles in it then they pull away from each other.)

Kate: You're lucky you're hot.

(Reagan smiles as she kisses her again as their kissing Kate deepens it. Over by Jacob's room Mark walks up to it and knocks on the door getting him to look up at it.)

Jacob: It's open.

(Mark opens the door and walks into the room.)

Mark: Hey.

(He looks at him and laughs.)

Jacob: You came.  
Mark: Well you did invite me it would of been rude not to come.

(He laughs at him as Mark walks into the room and closes the door behind him.)

Jacob: What's up?  
Mark: Veracity told me something and i just.

(He looks at him and then looks off as Mark walks over to him and sits down next to him.)

Jacob: You mad?  
Mark: No. I can understand why you would want to protect me but. I do work for you and i'm friends with Sonny Corinthos and friends with your daughter do you honestly 

think either one of them would of stopped looking for the man who came after me.

Jacob: No. And i know for a fact that Sophie and Julia wouldn't of stopped looking until they found who shot and killed you.  
Mark: No they wouldn't of. And i know you wouldn't of.   
Jacob: Even if i knew.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Jacob: No i wouldn't of.  
Mark: Okay. Well i just wanted to come and see how you're doing since.  
Jacob: I'm are right.  
Mark: Okay.

(He gets up to walk off but Jacob stops him and he turns to look at him. Hoping he isn't wrong kisses him catching him off guard as their kissing they both fall back 

onto his bed as their kiss continues Mark's phone goes off getting them to pull away from each other.)

Mark: I'm sorry.  
Jacob: It's fine.

(Mark sits up and grabs his phone out to see whose calling him once he has it he looks at the number and mutes it then shuts it off once it's off he puts it down onto 

his bedside table and leans back into him and he kisses him again as their kissing Mark grabs his shirt and pulls it up getting him to smile in it. Over in Kate's room 

both her and Reagan are lying down on the bed kissing as their kissing she smiles in it. Later both couples are in the dining room waiting for the food as Mary walks 

over to them and sits everything down on the table and they all look at it.)

Mark: Wow.  
Mary: I can learn.

(They start laughing at her face as she walks off. To go get the rest of it.)

Mark: Okay than.

(Kate laughs at him.)

Kate: Yeah when it comes around to the kitchen Mary's well.  
Mark: Please don't go there.

(She laughs at him. Minutes later their all there eating talking and joking round Mark tells Veracity something that makes her laugh and Kate throws her roll at him 

making him laugh.)

Mark: What?  
Kate: What? I might be hurt but i can still throw things.  
Mark: Yeah Vera.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Veracity: Why me?  
Mark: Because you're as much fun to pick on as Mary over there.

(She sticks her tongue out at him getting them to laugh even more. Through out the afternoon they all sit there talking and joking around as their all sitting there 

talking Kate looks at her friends and family she can't help but smile at them because this is what she's always wanted a family Thanksgiving even if they don't have 

Catherine or her mother anymore. But for now this is all Kate could ask for.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that one shot because at the start there it was touch and go there for Kate. But i'm really glad i had her pull through because it's never any fun to lose someone so close to a holiday.


End file.
